


Stories To Read Before Going To Sleep

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Horror, Other, Psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some original horror short stories from my tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toes

You didn’t like the dark. That wasn’t a really an unique thing about you because a lot of people despised the darkness.

There were ‘things’ you couldn’t see moving about in there or so your overactive mind thought.

It was embarrassing for you as an adult to be afraid of sleeping with the lights off. You would often curl yourself in a little ball under your mountain of blankets while shivering in your room that would have a sudden temperature drop because of the late night hours.

It was a routine for you to often get up, turn on the light in the middle of the night and check on every corner before going back to bed satisfied that something hadn’t been hiding there just when you’d began to nod off.

There was never anything there of course, but that didn’t stop you from rushing quickly back to your bed due to your sleep deprived mind thinking that something under the bed might grab your ankle after you had done your nightly check.

Why were you so afraid…?

You had a routine every night, like the constant tossing and turning before eventually finding sleep afterwards… Your heart would pound so loudly until you exhausted yourself during this silly little ritual of yours, while darkness without a glimmer of cheery light blanketed your small wiggling form in your small bed.

This persistent routine didn’t go unnoticed however.

You made a mistake. You had become too predictable and too relaxed in not finding anything every time you checked.

Unknowingly your constant reckless movements in your bed had let your foot dangle carelessly from the edge of the mattress one night.

You knew that there had to be a reason to fear the dark when you woke up to feeling sharp teeth digging into your big toe.


	2. Air Conditioner

You were alone in your bed like you should be. Cool wind from the air conditioner in your room blew at your sleeping face like every other summer night.

You seemed to always have it on because of the insufferable heat.

The humming sound of that machine keeping your room cold was good in keeping you heavily sleep and comfortable.

Peaceful sleep. Nothing could awaken you from it. Not the cars passing your house on the street. Not the barking of the neighbor’s dog.

Not even the trembling bony fingers stroking your hair that felt as light as the cold air that regularly circulated in your room.


	3. I Hate Cabinets

I really hate cabinets. There’s one under my sink that insists in opening every time I wash the dishes.

It’s so annoying how I’d be furiously scrubbing the stuck on casserole of one of my pots and feeling that small blasted wooden door opening and knocking into my leg.

I’ve gotten so annoyed that I had to crouch down to tell the gagged newspaper boy I had in there to behave himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or review if you liked!


End file.
